It has always been you
by theredqueen18
Summary: Robin is from a rich family and her father arranged her to wed for alliances to expand their business but all her father's plan was ruined when she falls in love with a commoner. A medieval-ish AU
1. Chapter 1

IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN YOU

Robin is from a rich family and her father arranged her to wed for alliances to expand their business but all her father's plan was ruined when she falls in love with a commoner. A medieval-ish AU

**_A/N: _****_this story is inspired by medieval shows/movies I watched._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._**

**_hope you enjoy... :)_**

* * *

CHAPTER I

It was a very long time since Robin went back home. It was her first time returning home since her mother died. She spent most of her childhood and adolescence in a school abroad. She spent most her time reading books and didn't really fit in with the other girls. After ten years of studying abroad she is finally coming back home. But the trip to Ohara was bumpy and uncomfortable. Robin wanted to read during the trip but the terrain was too rough and it was hard for her to read. She spent her time thinking of her mother instead. She remembered so little about her. She recalled her mother's wavy, silver white hair and her blue eyes that looked at her with love and compassion. Robin was only eight when her mother passed away. It was also the last time she saw her home. Her father sent her away to a school abroad.

"_After ten years of being away, did my father even miss me?_" she asked herself.

She would soon find out for the road was no longer bumpy and she could hear noises outside. Robin peaked through the curtains and saw the town as they passed by. The carriage slowly came to a stop in front of their estate where the servants were waiting for her arrival.

"Lady Robin, you've grown so tall and beautiful just like your mother." An elder woman sobbed and hugged Robin as soon as she stepped out of the carriage.

"I missed you too Mrs. Wilson." Robin giggled. Mrs. Wilson was her mother's maid. She took care of Robin when her mother was sick.

"Look at you, you've grown to be a fine looking lass" a tall red haired man spoke.

"Saul." She guessed. Robin looked around to find the familiar voice. She walked passed through the other servants and excitedly ran to Saul's arms.

"I came as soon as I heard you were coming home." He hugged her. Saul was her mother's close friend. Besides reading, Robin also liked to spend time with Saul when she was young.

"Let's talk later. Lord James is waiting for you in his office." He said.

"Why can't he just greet me down here instead?" Robin complained.

Saul chuckled "Your father is a busy man and an impatient one too."

"Don't keep him waiting." He advised.

Robin sighed and went upstairs to his father's office to greet him. She knocked at the door and announced, "Father, its Robin. I have returned."

"Come in." she entered as soon as she heard her father's stern voice. Her father was standing near the window, looking outside. She recalled her father's hair used to be dark as night but now it was already grey. His face was not as good looking as he was when she was younger. He had grown old.

"My daughter has finally returned." He walked closer to Robin to see her face more clearly.

"You've grown taller and more beautiful, just like your mother." He smiled as he hugged her daughter.

"Father, it's a long time. I've missed you." She confessed.

"Yes it has truly been a long time." He agreed as he walked towards his desk and sat down.

"Since you are now of age and soon to take over our business," he went on while Robin sat down at the opposite site of the table.

"This business will be my legacy that will be passed on to you and to my grandchildren." He added.

"But first we need find you a suitable husband to marry." James proposed.

"_Marriage?_" she murmured. She hadn't spoken to her father in years and the first thing they talked about was marriage?

"The best way to forge a lasting alliance is through marriage. It can help expand our business." He explained.

"I will not marry someone I don't love." Robin objected.

"Yes, you will." He argued.

"I am not some game piece you can shove in your board." She burst out.

"You will do as I command" Lord James raised his voice.

"And you will marry someone of my choosing." He calmly continued.

Robin shakes her head "Don't make me do this father, please." She pleaded.

"Not another word." He ordered.

Robin had no choice but to agree to his plan even though she didn't liked it. She stood up and walked out the door. Robin went to her old room to unpack her things and settle in. She sighed as she laid down her bed. It's been a long and exhausting day for her. She turned around and saw a picture of her and her parents when she was young. Life was simple back then. They were happy. She missed her mother so badly.

"I wish you were here." she said out loud.

"I wish she was here too." Saul barged in to her room. She quickly sat straight up.

"So, what did your father say?" he asked as he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her.

"He doesn't miss me at all. He just told me he would find a suitable husband for me." She blurted out.

"Maybe your father wants what's best for you." Saul reassured her.

"What's best for me or for him? Sometimes I wonder if I'm just a piece in his game and he doesn't love me at all." She argued.

"You're smart lass. I'm sure you'll do what you think is right." He remarked.

"Now, tell me all everything you that happened to you these past ten years." He smiled.

* * *

Robin rose out of bed and went to the dresser to brush her hair. She planned out everything she would do today. Part of her plan was to visit her mother's grave later in the afternoon. After eating lunch, she went to the florist to buy some flowers. People were whispering as she passed by.

"Is that Lord James' daughter?" a woman chattered

"I think so. I've heard she returned home yesterday." The other woman replied.

"She really looks exactly like Olivia." She added.

Robin ignored the townspeople and continued to walk and pass through town. She put the flowers down her grave as soon as she arrived.

"I miss you. I miss those times when we were complete and happy." Robin said.

"When life was less complicated." She added.

She talked to her as if her mother was there listening to her. It was quiet and peaceful there. She stayed at the cemetery for about an hour or so before going back to her home. On her way back she noticed a green haired man following her. She tried to shake him off by turning to the nearest alley but was instead cornered there by two other men.

"Hello missy? What's a noble lady like you doing out here on the streets all alone?" the older man smirked.

Robin tried to run but was blocked by the younger man.

"Uh-uh where do you think you're going missy?" the younger man caught her and put his hand in her mouth to prevent her from screaming. He threatened her with a knife on the other.

"Ransoming you is way better than stealing from a-" He grunted. The older man was suddenly knocked into the ground with a dagger on his back. The green haired man from earlier appeared. He immediately drew his sword before the other guy could move. He stabbed him through the leg and the thief let go of Robin. The thief knelt down in pain and the swordsman drove his sword through his chest, killing him.

Shocked, Robin just stood there and watched as the green haired swordsman grabbed his dagger and cleaned his sword with the thief's shirt.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Robin was still in shock but she nodded slowly.

"Over there!" they heard a group of guards run towards the alley.

"Shit. Let's go." He cursed.

They were about to escape when Robin stopped him.

"You're going the wrong way. Come with me." She immediately pulled him and led him to the right way. They hid at the forest near Robin's house.

"Thank you by the way for saving me Mr. Swordsman." she expressed her gratitude.

"It was no problem Lady Robin." He replied.

"How did you know my name is Robin?" the raven haired lady wondered.

"I am actually one of your father's men. I was hired to make sure that you are safe." He explained.

"What's your name?" she inquired.

"**Roronoa Zoro**."


	2. Chapter 2

**IT HAS** ** ALWAYS BEEN YOU**

_**A/N: thank you thetwistedpumpkin for proofreading this chapter as well as the last.  
**_

_**disclaimer: unfortunately still do not own the characters...**_

_**hope you enjoy this chapter... :)**_

* * *

CHAPTER II

Robin was awoken by the sun glinting through the glass window. She roused out of bed and stretched. She sat down her dresser to brush her hair when someone came knocking on her door.

"Come in." She said.

A slim girl who was around Robin's age entered the room. She had short orange hair with light brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Robin inquired.

"I am Nami my lady, your new hand maiden" the orange haired maiden answered.

"I didn't know I had a new hand maiden. Where's Mrs. Wilson?" Robin wondered. She usually greets her first early in the morning.

"She resigned yesterday saying that she was too old to be your lady's companion. She personally asked me to take over her job." She explained. "Should I bring you your breakfast my lady?" she asked.

"Yes." Robin replied.

After bathing, Robin went to the library to finish the book she was reading. She grabbed the book and sat down the chaise lounge sofa. She comfortably sat and rested her foot on the other end of the sofa. She was about to open her book when she notice Zoro was there standing guard.

"I'll be here all day. You can sit down if you want." She suggested.

Robin started reading her book while Zoro sat comfortably at a seat adjacent to her. He sat too comfortably that a few hours later he fell asleep. She didn't really mind him sleeping even though he snores too loud.

Fall was almost over and the weather was starting to get cold. Robin closed her book to get a jacket and a blanket for Zoro. She quietly placed the blanket on Zoro and sat down to continue reading.

A few moments later Zoro stopped snoring and slowly opened his eyes. He realized that he fell asleep during his duty. He quickly roused up and noticed the blanket on his chest. Nami entered the room to bring some snacks and coffee.

"Oh you're awake." Robin spoke

"My apologies my lady. I fell asleep." The swordsman expressed his regret for sleeping on duty.

"Here have some coffee with me." She smiled as she passed him a cup of coffee.

"Do you know how to read Mr. Swordsman?" she asked while sipping her coffee.

"Just a little bit my lady. I'm not really fond of reading." He admitted.

"Why is that? Reading books are exciting." She queried

"I'm more of an adventurer than a book reader." The swordsman responds.

"Can you tell me some of your adventures Mr. Swordsman?" robin asked.

"Hmmm. Where do I start…"

* * *

"And he was like: where are you going my house's just up ahead you shitty swordsman" Zoro smiled while telling her his experience.

"You really don't have a sense of direction." Robin giggled.

"Yeah, my friends keep reminding me that." He smirked.

Their conversation was interrupted by Nami who was knocking at the door.

"Lady Robin, your father summons you to his office." She announced

"I'll be right there." Robin answered.

"It's been nice talking to you Mr. Swordsman. I hope we can do this again sometime." She proposed.

"If it pleases you my lady." he agreed.

"Come, my father is waiting for me." Robin smiled.

Robin gracefully wiped her face with a tissue and stood up. She walked out the room to his father's office. Her father was sitting down his table writing some things in a piece of paper. He was rather busy.

"Did you summon me father?" She sternly said as she entered.

"Yes, I received an invitation from the duke; there would be a feast and tournament in honor of his youngest son's birthday." Her father informs her.

"We will be attending along with your hand maiden and body guard. Pack your things you will leave tomorrow morning. " He ordered.

* * *

Lord James and Zoro were riding their horses while Robin and Nami were seated comfortably in the carriage. It was Robin's first time watching a tournament. She read about tournaments in many books; Knights in their shining armor fighting for a lady's favor. Robin was dressed beautifully that day; she wore a violet gown with lace and embroidered edges beneath her traveling cloak.

"I wonder what a tournament looks like." Nami asked.

"I'm sure it will be exciting and wonderful." Robin smiled.

"I will be finally meeting Cavendish again." She thrillingly said.

"Who's Cavendish?" the orange haired maiden wondered.

"My friend; he's the Duke's son. I only have few friends when I was young and Cavendish was one of them." Robin explained.

"Oh, how do you know him?" she asked her mistress.

"His father and my father are really good friends." The raven haired lady replied.

The duke's chateau was not that far from Ohara. After an hour worth of riding, they finally arrived in to their destination. Waiting outside the chateau were the Duke and his son, Cavendish. The carriage came to a full stop and Robin stepped out before Nami.

"Is that Cavendish? He's gorgeous." Nami asked referring to the handsome, muscular young man with long, flowing blond hair that reaches just past his shoulders.

"Yes that's him." Robin replied.

Lord James dismounted his horse and walked towards the Duke. "My lords." he bowed.

"My Lords may I present my daughter, Robin." Lord James introduced her to the Duke. Robin walked towards the duke

"My lord." Robin bowed.

"Lady Robin. Welcome." The Duke greets her.

"I'm sure you know my eldest son, Cavendish." He gestured to the blond young man at his side.

"My lady." He bowed before kissing her hand.

"Cavendish will you please escort Lady Robin and her hand maiden to their rooms?"

"May I escort you to your room my lady." He offers his left arm to the lady. She grasped his upper arm and they walked in together.

"I believe you have grown more beautiful since the last time we met." Cavendish complimented.

"You're too kind my lord." She responded.

"I remembered I had long flowing hair when we were young and people always mistaken you for a girl." She recalled.

"But now it suits you." She smiled.

"Here is you room my lady." He opened the door to one of the rooms.

"Is there anything more I can help you with?" the gentleman inquired.

"No, thank you my lord." She expressed her gratitude.

"I'll take my leave then. See you tomorrow at the joust." He said before parting ways.

* * *

"Cavendish is a really handsome man. You really look good together." Nami babbled as she grabbed a comb.

"Do you think your father will arrange you with him?" she excitingly asked her mistress.

"Maybe. I hope he will." She smiled while Nami started to brush Robin's wavy long hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN YOU**

_**A/N: thanks thetwistedpumkin what would I do with out you. hahahaha :*  
**_

_** R.N Zuzu I'm really glad you're excited to read the jousting part. I hope you will like this chapter..  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OP.**_

* * *

CHAPTER III

Robin rode to the tourney with Nami.

"It's even better than the books." Robin commented as they arrived in the tournament ground. They looked for a place to sit, and found a great place where they can see and can sit comfortably. Nami sat first and then Robin at her right. They were accompanied by Robin's body guard, Zoro, who was standing at her side.

There were a lot of people attending. Some were nobles and high lords while most were common folk, all there to witness a very thrilling event. Knights around the area were also present. They were fully armored and ready to ride to battle. Among those riders are well known knights while some were newly knighted squire; a younger son of a high lord or an heir to lesser houses. Young knights determined to make a name themselves.

They watched as hundreds of knights rode off, each more gallant than the last. But they were not the one Robin was looking for. She was looking for Cavendish. She had been waiting all day to watch him ride.

"There's he is." Nami pointed at the right side of the field.

And there he was, Cavendish of the white horse wearing a silver scaled armor while mounting in his snow-white stallion, Farul. A squire came rushing towards him to bring him his lance. It was a quick match. The crowd cheered wildly as soon as Cavendish unhorsed his opponent.

The jousting went all day until dusk. Nami cried out as a rider crashed into the ground. A knight struck his lance under his opponent's gorget, driving it through his throat and instantly killing him. Nami covered her eyes while Robin appeared to be quiet and calm towards the situation.

The joust continued. It was already down to two riders. Cavendish of the white horse and Portgas Ace, "fire fist" as they called him. He was also a skilled rider. He was about a few years older than Cavendish. He inherited his father's business after his untimely death.

The riders took their positions. Both men couched their lances. Ace leaned forward as he steadied his lance to the target. Cavendish raised his shield just before the impact. The wood shattered as Ace struggles to remain in his seat. Fire fist managed to remain in his saddle. Cavendish throws away the shattered lance and grabbed a new one.

Ace gallops forward, as Cavendish rode to meet him for the second time. Both lances exploded as fire fist rolled in the dirt.

The crowd cheered wildly when Cavendish took off his helm. He runs his fingers through his long flowing blonde hair. Robin doesn't take her eyes off him as he slowly rides around the fence. She thought her heart would burst when Farul stopped in front of her. She tried to contain her feeling and remained calm. Cavendish plucked out a red rose.

"Will you accept my favor Lady Robin?" He smiled as he gave the rose to Robin.

"Thank you my lord I am honored." Robin timidly accepts the flower. She inhaled the sweet fragrance of the rose as Cavendish rode off.

"Come Nami, let's go back and prepare for the feast tonight." She stood up. Eyes were watching her as she walks out of the tournament grounds. Most ladies envied her because the gallant knight, Cavendish gave her his favor.

* * *

Robin arrived at the ballroom with Nami. She wore a short sleeved, navy blue gown embroidered with delicate brocade in an ornamental petal design while Nami wore a simple rosy pink v-neck dress. She braided her hair in a cascading waterfall braid making her look gorgeous.

They stand there at the side. The orchestra started to play and people danced. A handsome dark haired man wearing a deep blue doublet approached Robin. He was carrying two goblet filled with wine.

"May I offer you a drink my lady?"

"You look beautiful tonight Lady Robin." He praised her as she took the cup.

"Thank you my lord. You look charming as well." She said before drinking the wine.

"I see you have finally met the great fire fist ace." Cavendish interrupts their conversation.

"Lady Robin." Cavendish kissed her hand.

"Such lovely music. Shall we dance?" he offered his hand.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied.

Cavendish led her out on the dance floor leaving Ace.

"Ace really has a keen eye for beauty." Cavendish said as they bowed to each other and started waltzing round the room.

"He was too kind." She replied.

"Yes, a lot of Ladies think he'd make a good husband." He pointed out.

"Why not? He's handsome, gallant and kind."

"And still single too. How about you my lady? Are you taken?" He smiled.

"Depends on who is asking." She giggled.

They continued waltzing around the room. Robin felt happy that she had gotten to dance with Cavendish, her knight in shining armor. Thus their blissful moment ended when Cavendish's younger brother, Hakuba whispered something in his ear. It must be urgent for Cavendish to leave Robin alone in the dance floor.

* * *

Robin was exhausted. She left the ballroom and went to her room, but she accidentally entered another.

"I just can't with you like this." A girl said. Robin immediately hid as soon as she heard a voice.

"Please don't go. I don't really love Robin; father wanted me to court her. I never intended to marry her. It's you that I love." A familiar voice replied.

Robin peeped and saw Cavendish with a pink haired girl.

"**Rebecca**, please. Don't go." He pleaded.

Cavendish took her into his arms and kissed her. Robin sneaked out before they would notice. Upset, she walked outside get some air. She found Zoro drinking by the garden. She sat beside him.

"I could use some of that." Robin gestured him to give her the wine.

"Should you be inside with your knight? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"No it isn't." she gulped down the wine.

Zoro smiled. He had never seen this side of Robin. She was mostly calm and lady-like.

"It was so foolish of me to think that we could be together." She babbled and continued to drink the wine.

"You really liked him do you?" He asked.

"I'm so stupid." She claimed.

"No, you're not. He's an idiot for hurting a beautiful lady such as you." The swordsman pointed out.

"How could a man even hurt someone like you?" He added.

Robin gazed through his eyes for a moment and then to his lips. She felt a sudden urged to kiss him. She slowly leaned forward, closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.

Robin pulled back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." She apologizes.

"Don't be. I should have kissed you first." He said before he pulled her back and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN YOU**

_**A/N: I'm currently having trouble with my pc I don't know when i will be posting the next chapter but i'll try to update as soon as I can. thank you all for reading this fic i hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 **

"I never really noticed how handsome you are especially when you're not wearing your uniform." Robin was really crocked after a few rounds of drinking wine. She doesn't drink often and thus, have little tolerance to alcohol.

Zoro was surprised and slightly amused with her. She was usually quiet and calm but tonight she was quite the opposite. He remembered the first time he saw her when she arrived at the Manor. He had never seen anyone so graceful and beautiful as her before. Ever since that day he was infatuated by her. But she was a lady and he's just a bodyguard.

"I like you Zoro. You're really a marvelous kisser." she drunkenly spoke.

"I think you had too much wine my lady. Let me escort you back to your chamber." Zoro snatched the wine from her and tried to help her stand.

"I'm fine I'm just a little bit-" she suddenly threw up and passed out.

"She passed out... She even ruined her dress." Zoro sighed and scratched his head. He lifted her up and went back inside to her room.

Robin regained consciousness as they entered. "You're really strong man Mr. Swordsman."

"You're awake. Good. I will take my leave." He put her down.

"Dont." Robin stood by the door, blocking his way.

"I wonder how it feels like," She slowly came closer to him and placed her hand in his chest. Zoro took a few steps back.

"I'm sure you've had a few." She gripped his shirt and pulled him closer and pushed him to her bed.

" You're not in you're right mind right now my lady." he tried to protest. "Please call me Robin." Robin started to strip off her clothes and threw it just sat there, looking at her, drinking her body with his eyes.

"I want you Mr. Swordsman." She seductively whispered in his ear before pushing him again. Robin came closer to cup his face and kissed him.

Zoro pushed her to his side and stood up. "I cant. I will not take advantage of a lady when she's drunk."

"I want the real Robin. Come to me when you're sober." he said before leaving.

Disappointed, Robin laid down her bed and slowly drifted to unconsciousness. The next thing she knew, it was already morning. She woke up with a terrible head ache and last night's events were a bit blur. The last thing that she remembered was kissing Zoro. She noticed that she was only wearing her corset and underwear and that her dress was on the floor full of god knows what.

"_How did I get back to my room?_" she thought. She didn't remember retiring to her chamber last night.

Nami suddenly barged in her room and started pacing around ranting.

"Hey are you listening?"

"I'm sorry. What is it?" She responded.

"Why did you leave the party so early last night?" the orange haired maiden was concerned with her mistress.

"I felt tired so I decided to go back to my room." She answered while she roused out of bed and put on her dressing gown.

"You were certainly not in your room last night. I checked." Nami disagreed.

"Where were you really?" she was really worried of Robin. Even though she just met her, she liked her. Robin doesn't treat her as a servant but as a companion. To Nami she was like an older sister that she never had.

Robin paused and tried to recollect the events that happened last night. "I was at the garden. I went there because I was upset."

"Why were you upset? Did something happen between you and Cavendish?" She asked.

"After leaving the party, I accidentally entered a room and he was there." Robin explained.

"What did he say to you?" Nami wondered what Cavendish could have said to her to make her upset.

"He said nothing. I just hid after I saw him kissing another girl."

"WHAT?" Nami exclaimed. "What happened afterwards? Did you slap him?" she curiously inquired.

"No, I sneaked out and went to the gardens. I saw Zoro there drinking so I stayed for awhile. I was upset; he probably eloped with that girl." She replied and sat down the dresser. Robin's head was hurting; she tried to massage it to ease the pain but it was no use. She had a terrible hangover.

"I think I drank too much wine last night, my head hurts."

"Shall I get you something warm to drink? Coffee perhaps?" She asked.

Robin nodded and Nami hurriedly went out. She later came back with a cup of coffee. She gave it to her and later helped her bathe and change clothes. Robin told her the full story of what happened last night. Well, not entirely; she didn't tell her about what happened between her and the swordsman, Zoro. She was quite confused herself of what really occurred that night. "So the engagement is off then?" the orange haired maiden asked.

"There was no engagement from the beginning since he didn't even propose." She answered.

"And besides, I still have to talk to my father about his plan." She brushed her hair. The two ladies continued to talk but was interrupted by someone who came knocking at the door. The door creaked open and a green haired swordsman entered.

"Your father wanted to see you my lady." he announced.

Robin stood up followed Zoro as he escorted her to her father. She felt uneasy seeing him. She noticed he was not wearing his usual uniform; instead he was wearing an embroidered doublet that made him look charming.

Zoro could sense that something is wrong with his mistress. She seemed agitated around him."Is there something bothering you my lady?" He inquired.

Robin was hesitant but he's the only person that could answer her question of how she got back to her room last night.

"About last night?" she was reluctant to ask him.

"What about last night?" He wondered. He thought it was just a one night thing and they will never speak of it again.

"The last thing I remembered was that kiss. What happen to us after that?" she shyly asked. She didn't want to assume that something happened to them but she was confused of how she manage to get back to her quarters and why she slept with her corset on.

"Don't you remember?" He stopped walking.

"Remember what?" Robin was completely clueless. It seems that every memory of last night night was probably erased from her mind.

Zoro chuckled. "You were so drunk last night that you puked all over your dress and passed out."

"Really? I'm sorry that was so unladylike of me to get drunk." the dark haired lady regretted ever drinking that much.

"Yeah it was, and you tried to seduce me when we got back to your room. You stripped off your dress and..." Zoro recalled as they continued walking.

Robin was mortified and ashamed that she stopped walking. She didn't know what or how to respond after hearing the story.

Zoro turned around to check on her. "Don't worry nothing happened. Its wrong to take advantage of a lady when she's drunk." He smiled and reassured her."

"I'm really sorry about all the trouble I caused you through last night." She apologized again. She was relieved that nothing happened between them. She was glad that he was the one who took care of her last opened the door to a room and gestured her to enter. "You were really troublesome but I was glad to see the other side of Robin." He whispered to her ear.

She turned around, flushed. Zoro smirked as he closed the door.

"I have something to tell you Robin." James' stern voice snapped Robin back to reality.

"Yes father?" She politely answered.

"I want you to go home and take care of the Manor while I am away." he ordered.

"Where will you be going?" she asked.

"I am going to Goa, to negotiate business with the Earl."

"_The earl?_" she thought. She tried to recall who was the Earl of Goa and remembered that Fire fist Ace was the new Earl. What business do her father have with the Earl of Goa?

"You will be accompanied by Zoro to be safe." He spoke. Robin waited for her father to mention Cavendish but he didn't. It seems that he has broken the agreement with the Duke.

"Be safe on your journey father." She said before leaving.

Robin was excited to go home and leave that place. They finally arrived home went back to normal or so she thought. Robin does her daily routine of reading and going to the garden to tend the flowers herself. But where ever she goes Zoro was always there guarding her. Every time their eyes would meet they would feel aflutter and she didn't know why. There were times she would lie awake at night thinking of that night. She had few recollection of what happened and she is still trying to piece it all together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank god my pc is finally restored. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'm glad that you guys loved the last chapter I hope you like this one as well. thank you for waiting. :)**

** Chapters? hmmm... just go with the flow. hahaha. :)**

** YukiHannah87 awkward moment indeed. **

** R.N. Zuzu your review inspired me. haha. thank you for waiting. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER V

"Where you going?" Nami asked.

"I'm going out." She was all dressed for riding.

"It's very unusual of you to go riding. You've been acting weird lately. Are you sick or something?" She put her hand on Robin's forehead to check if she had a fever.

"I'm fine it just been a while and I want to go out alone." Robin responded.

"Robin it's not safe. Take Zoro with you." the orange haired maiden suggested.

She wanted to go to a place where she could find solitude. She just wanted to get away from the manor and get away from Zoro. Sometimes she would catch herself unconsciously staring at him. She is attracted to him and she doesn't know why; she just is. She couldn't think straight these past few days. So she decided to go out for a while but Nami was right. It was not safe outside. The last time she went out alone she was assulted and nearly kidnapped by two men. If it weren't for Zoro she would have died.

"Fine. Tell him to prepare the horses." she sighed. Her plan for solitude was ruined.

After a few minutes Zoro came back and announced "The horses are ready my lady."

Robin mounted her horse and went out while Zoro followed her trying not to get lost on his way.

"May I ask you my lady, where exactly are we going?" he asked her as they were getting far away from the town.

"No place in particular. I just want to ride." she responded.

An idea suddenly popped into her mind and it involves testing Zoro's sense of direction.

"Why don't we have a race. See that very tall tree over there? First one to get there wins." She pointed at the tall tree at the end of the road.

"I hope you can keep up." she told him before she dashed off and disappeared.

"Hold on-. Tsk." Zoro scowled as he tried to keep up with her.

The tall tree was just straight ahead but Zoro's lack of sense of direction made him lost his way.

"That woman. She drives me nuts. Where the hell is that tree?" he scratched his head. He was definetly displeased.

Robin was just around the corner silently giggling and observing Zoro as he finds his way to the tree.

"Shit, which way is north?" He led his horse yet again to the wrong way.

"Poor thing." Robin couldn't help but smile every time Zoro cursed which way was the tree. She was really amused by him. She knew that he had a poor sense of direction but she didn't think it was this bad. She had fun playing around with him.

On hour had probably passed, and still he was lost. "Maybe its time to tell him which way to go." she thought. She was about to go to him when her horse saw something started galloping out of control.

"Woah, easy girl. stop." she tried to calm her down. She can no longer keep the horse calm the horse, it started to run fast without control. She had no choice but to call for help hoping that Zoro would be close enough to hear her plea.

"HELP!" She called out.

He heard her voice calling for help. He immediately tried to follow the sound of hooves galloping. He passed through a few trees and saw Robin fastly approaching.

"Zoro, Help I can't control her." She cried as they ran passed though him.

"ROBIN!"

Zoro was quick enough to react and immediately sprinted forward to catch up to her uphill. He slowly closed in to her horse and extend his arm. "Quick grab my hand." he yelled.

She reached out to him and grabbed his hand. Robin leaped at Zoro pulled her and transferred her to his horse. Zoro slowly came to a stop as Robin's horse continue to wildly gallop straight down the hill. Zoro dismounted the horse and assisted Robin down.

"What happened back there?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was about to go look for you. Something made the horse uneasy and the next thing I knew I couldn't control it." Robin was obviously shaken by the incident; she was still trembling in fear.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."

Zoro tried to calm her down by hugging her, reassuring her that she is no longer in danger. "You're safe now."

"Let's stay here for a while before we go home." Zoro suggested as he tied his horse to a near by tree.

"Stay here. I'll go find your horse." he said before leaving.

Robin sat down by a tree and waited for him to comeback. She noticed the sky was slowly turning grey and the clouds were heavy. Zoro came back an hour later after getting lost again in the forest.

"I can't find your horse." he informed her. Rain started to drop down on them, showering them.

"We need to find shelter quick." Zoro immediately untied his horse and assisted Robin up and mounted it after her. They dashed off to search for a temporary shelter. They found a cottage nearby.

Zoro peaked through the windows to see if there was anyone inside. It seemed that no one was. He kicked the door open and led Robin inside. They were both drenched in rain water.

Zoro started a fire to warm them.

"I don't think the rain will stop soon. We should stay here for a while. Now, get undressed." He pulled off his boots and stripped off his doublet and linen shirt.

"What?"

"Don't you want your clothes dry?" he hanged his clothes near the fire.

"There must be something dry here to wear." she searched around to look for clothes to temporarily wear.

She found a cabinet full of women's clothing. Who ever lived there probably a woman living alone.

"I have to change. Please turn around." she said to Zoro as she started stripping off her wet clothes.

Even with a fire it was still cold. Robin was shivering and the rain wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"Here I found something to keep you warmer." He handed her a blanket.

"Aren't you cold? We could share the blanket. It'll be warmer that way." She suggested.

Zoro sat beside her and wrapped the blanket around them.

"You know I haven't really thanked you for saving my life. Twice." she said as she looked towards the fire.

"It's no big deal. Its my duty to keep you safe.".

"I am truly in grateful I have someone like you looking after me." she continued to talk as she rest her head on his shoulders.

"I will always be here to protect you."

Robin closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep felt warm and safe in his arms.

* * *

Zoro was walking through the forest or more like getting lost in the forest. He passed though some thick bushes and found himself infront of a tall tower.

"SAVE ME ZORO!" Robin screamed from the balcony.

He was quick to act. He immediately drew his sword and rushed towards the tower.

"Why can't i reach her?" Zoro panted as he chased her through the seemingly endless tunnel. A white light flashed as he covered his eyes for a moment. His eyes finally adjusted and saw Robin with a shadow of a man behind her.

"You're too late. This happens when you fail to protect the one you love." the man spoke.

"NO!" Zoro screamed as the shadow drove a sword though her back. He caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Robin" he uttered as she lay dying in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I failed to protect you." tears flowed down his face.

"Why are you crying?" Robin cupped his face.

"All I ever wanted was you. I love you and now..." he sobbed.

"I've waited long enough for you to say those words."

"But now its too late. I'm too late." he cried.

Robin puts a finger on his lips. "Its not too late. All you have to do is wake up."

"What?" he confusingly said.

"Wake up Zoro!" she repeated.

He can feel someone shaking his body. "Wake up Zoro you're just having a bad dream." Robin's voice snapped him back to reality.

Zoro woke up in a cold sweat and realized it was all just a dream. A terrible nightmare and that the real Robin was by his side. He immediately roused up and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "I thought I lost you."

Robin stroke his hair. "Shh... I'm here. I'm safe. It was only a dream." She hushed.

"It was just a nightmare but the thought of losing you pained me." he let go of her.

"I know this might sound crazy but I just wanted you to know how I feel..."

"Every time I see you my heart beats so fast it feels like its going to explode. I try to ignore it but I cant. I hope that it will go away soon, but it didn't. I'm tired of just keeping this to myself." He finally had the guts to say it to her.

"This is all too sudden. I- I-" Robin's heart started pounding.

"I love you Nico Robin and I want to be with you." he confessed.

"I want to tell you that I feel the same way about you. but I can't, I can't be with you." She took his hand and put it down.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I am a lady and I cannot be ruled by desire." She was the daughter of Lord James of Ohara and she had a duty to fulfill.

"If only I am free to follow my heart."


End file.
